


helpless hearts

by Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon



Series: Selcouth: strange, unordinary, rare but marvelous [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a hopeless romantic, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oops sorry alex, Sad gays, i love these gays, tagging is hard, why do I torture him so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/pseuds/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon
Summary: Alex is in love with his roommate and his boyfriends.One night he's walking alone at night, it goes about as well as you'd expect.





	helpless hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! TW for attempted Rape/Non Con read at ur own risk

           Alex couldn’t sleep. This wasn't unusual, except for the reason why he couldn’t sleep.His roommates were getting busy in the room next to him. Most people would be annoyed, maybe knock on the door to make things awkward so they’d stop. Alex would have done the same thing but… He’s in love with them and listening to them getting busy was not solving any problems. In fact, it was creating a few more. He flipped over in bed, put a pillow over his head and groaned. It was going to be a long night. Alex had fallen for John extremely fast, too fast and this was really something coming from him.

          They’d met in their first year of college. They were roommates and became fast friends. Alex had just come from Virgina, having been adopted by the Washington's when he was 15 and fresh out of the Caribbean. John came from South Carolina. He and his siblings lived with their mom after their parents divorced. John never went very far into detail about his father, but Alex hated him already. The two of them spent the first semester as the debate club power team, getting kicked out of bars, and powering through hangovers together.

             Alex felt himself free falling into love with John. He knew he’d eventually hit the ground. He was hyper-aware that it would hurt like hell when he inevitably hit the ground, but he couldn’t care less. He hadn’t learned how to fly yet after all, so he might as well enjoy the air braiding itself through his hair.

              He hit a cliff edge in the beginning of their second semester. John had ran into Lafayette getting coffee from their favorite shop. The two of them collided while John was walking out the door. Laf insisted on buying him another and then wrote his number on the cup. Alex complained about the cheesiness for weeks (“Shut up Alex we both know you’re a hopeless romantic.”- John wasn’t wrong).

              The two of them hit it off immediately. Alex tried really hard to hate Laf at first, but he found he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure how or when it happened, but he found himself falling for Laf too.

              He was free falling again but this time it was raining too. Bullet-like raindrops hit him at incredible speeds everytime the two of them kissed and the fall became less enjoyable. He still hadn’t learned how to fly.

              He was happy for them, of course he was- no one deserved happiness as much as John after all. But he longed to be a part of their relationship, a part of them. It hurt so bad to walk into his and John’s dorm room to see the two of them cuddled on the couch, watching a cheesy movie or just talking to each other in little whisper voices or the two of them dancing in the kitchen with soft, slow music playing. It made his heart hurt in a way that made him jump from overjoyed to depressed and back again, over and over.

              He got the breath knocked out of him again halfway through sophomore year. Hercules was in one of John’s art classes. John decided he liked him and introduced him to Lafayette, hoping to add another to their relationship. Laf liked him too and they both decided to ask him out. He agreed. This was when Alexander realized he had a habit of trying really hard to hate someone… and failing miserably.

              He fell for Hercules too. He still hadn’t learned how to fly and it was starting to hail.

              The moans got louder and Alex was fed up. He was on the verge of tears and couldn’t listen to them anymore without doing something stupid.

              He grabbed his laptop and left the apartment. Leaving the apartment at 10:30 at night wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done, but it also wasn’t the stupidest. He went into a nearby coffee shop, ordered a mocha, and got to work.

               It was almost midnight when a concerned employee woke him up. Alex looked blearily down at his computer screen, there was a page of spaces. “You’ve been out for awhile now. You should probably go to your dorm and sleep. Plus, the shop is closing.” The employee said, “Eliza” according to the name tag.

               Completely devoid of energy, all he could do was nod and mutter a sleepy “thanks” before getting up and putting his things away. He was barely keeping his eyes open as he walked home, so it was no wonder he didn’t realize someone was following him until it was to late. A hand grabbed his waist and Alex spun around quickly.

                “Where you going babydoll?” the voice was slurred and his mouth close enough to Alex’s face to smell his breath, it was laced with alcohol and smoke. Alex scrunched up his nose and tried to get the man’s arm off him.

              “Nuh uh uh” he said, towering over Alex in a way that made him feel completely helpless.

              “I don’t think so babydoll. You see, my girlfriend broke up with me and I’ve been getting awfully lonely. You’re a pretty little thing, why don’t you help me out?” Alex squirmed and tried to get out of the older man’s grip to no avail.

              “I-I’d rather not.” The man’s grip tightened around his waist, the other hand coming up to grab his jaw, Alex struggled against the tight hold.

              “Who said you had a choice?” the hand around his waist slinked up his side, pushing up his shirt. Alex opened his mouth to scream. He managed to get a small one out before the hand on his jaw moved to cover his mouth. The man got closer to his face, scowing and Alex could make out two icy blue shapes, he assumed where the man’s eyes.

             “Shut up! We can’t have anyone coming to interrupt us now can we babydoll?” Alex squirmed again trying to get out of the man’s, surprisingly strong grip- considering Alex was positive he was drunk. He had almost completely gotten Alex’s belt unbuckled when a voice called out from behind the man.

             “Hey!” the person shouted, efficiently getting the man’s attention. He still held fast onto Alexander, having spun him around so his back was against the man’s chest, and he couldn’t get out of his grip.

             “What do ya ‘ant?” the man slurred, hurding Alex even closer to him, hands still over Alex’s mouth and belt buckle, “Can’t you see w’re busy?” A new voice joined them, one Alexander recognized.

             “Step away from him.” It was Hercules.

             “An why shoul’ I listen to you?” The man was obviously drunk off his ass, there were at least five people there ad he still wasn’t letting Alex go.

             “Because there are seven of us and one of you.” John.

             “Two of which work in a law firm.” Lafayette.

            “Make that three.” It was one of the four girls that first confronted the man. Alex felt himself get dropped and the man tried to run before Hercules grabbed on to him and one of the girls called the police.

            Alex almost fell on the ground before someone caught him. He was pulled into someone’s shoulder and became suddenly aware of the tears cascading down his face. He pulled the people holding him even closer, their smells grounding him. Citrus and sage from Laf’s shirt. Apple, cinnamon and sugar from John’s sweatshirt. He sobbed.

           “Sh mon chou, we’ve got you. You are safe now, we will not let you get hurt.”

 

           The girls introduced themselves and Alex gained four more friends. He’s pretty sure that’s more than he’s ever had in his life. One of them was the girl from the coffee shop, Eliza, the rest were her sisters and her girlfriend. They apparently always meet up with her when she closes shop, to make sure she gets home okay. Alex will forever be in their debt.

           The rest of the ‘Rev Set’ as Alex liked to call them barely let go of him or let him go anywhere alone. Alex refused to admit that he was relieved. They held him that night as he cried, muttering soothing words to him and holding him close, shutting out the world.

           His parents and his brother were enraged, and Alex was convinced they were going to kill someone. They all came up to NY to give the man, who Alex learned was named Levi Weeks, a piece of their mind. Then preceded to dote on Alex for the next two weeks they were there.

           Alex still hadn’t learned to fly.He could feel himself falling, but the tighter they held him, the less painful the rain became. The ground was still rapidly approaching, but Alex had other things to worry about, so he let the wind whip around him, threading through his hair in the form of Laf's fingers. caress his face as John and Hercules's hands. 


End file.
